Various means have been employed by the prior art in endeavoring to achieve a controlled time release fertilizer for individual plants, especially in the house plant market. House plants present two related problems in the area of fertilization; a grower may either overfertilize or underfertilize. The causes of underfertilization usually reside in forgetfulness or a lack of awareness as to the plight of the plant. Overfertilization generally results from the opposite end of the spectrum, i.e., overattentiveness. As in watering, one can overfertilize a plant to the point where the soil conditions are not conducive to plant growth. As in the case of underfertilization, the plant will wither and die unless measures are taken to combat these conditions.
In an effort to solve the problems associated with various growers' neglect or overattentiveness, as the case may be, several time-delay fertilizers have become available. These time-delay fertilizers are generally in an encapsulated form or a slowly dissolving type. Both of these forms are sprinkled on the soil surface or mixed with the soil directly. Due to the nature of this type of fertilizer and the natural inquisitiveness of children and pets, they suffer from the parental objection that a child or pet might find this fertilizer appealing and ingest it.
Other attempts by the prior art at a slow release fertilizing apparatus include water soluble fertilizer soaked in wads of a fibrous material such as a sponge and held in a spike-like container for insertion into the ground as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,934. The nutrients then would leach into the surrounding soil. This device was also found wanting since it was, in effect, not adaptable for use with house plants as it had a tendency to disturb the roots of the plant upon its insertion.
Therefore an object of the subject invention is a controlled release house plant fertilizing apparatus which will release fertilizer into the soil surrounding a plant at a controlled rate simply by watering the plant.
Also an object of the subject invention is a means for containing a slow release fertilizer in a covered cup for easy and safe handling.
A further object of the subject invention is a house plant fertilizing cup which will release fertilizer over a prolonged period of time and in sequence with the watering cycle.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided a container which may be variably sized according to the size and needs of the plant to be fertilized. The container includes two levels, each level being separated by a porous or perforated material. The upper portion or reservoir of the container is for the temporary collection of water. The lower portion or reservoir contains a slow release or time-delay fertilizer and inert filler material, if desired. The bottom of the container is also porous or perforated. When assembled and filled with fertilizer in the lower portion, the fertilizer cup is placed on the ground near the plant. If a house plant is being fertilized, the fertilizer cup is placed within the pot on the soil. In all cases, the fertilizer cup is placed at least 1 to 2 inches from the main stem of the plant. Upon watering the plant, the upper reservoir of the fertilizer cup will collect water and allow it to slowly seep through the fertilizer or lower reservoir. The water will leach a small amount of fertilizer from this lower reservoir and pass through the perforated base into the soil. In this manner, as long as the plant receives adequate water, the desired amount of fertilizer will also be released to the roots of the plant.
In one embodiment of the invention, the plate is sealed into the cup after filling the lower portion with the desired amount of fertilizer and filler. In this manner, even though the container may be overturned by inquisitive animals, such as dogs, etc., or by inquisitive children, or by a gust of wind, its contents will not be spilled. Thus, the toxic fertilizers will not harm anyone or anything by being so scattered. This method of assembly also allows for a more secure and safer transport and reduces problems pertaining to packaging and storage.